A Bad Reunion
by flamemouth27
Summary: What if Percy didn't remember Annabeth after Hera sent him to Camp Jupiter? Three-shot. Pairings: Percy/Reyna(at first), Piper/Leo, Jason/Annabeth (only a little), eventually will be Percy/Annabeth and Jason/Reyna. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue-ch1-Chaos

I've had this urge to write this story for a while now. Ever since I read howmellarkable1201's Not so nice mark of Athena reunion (It's a great story, check it out!) I've decided to write something similar. This is set after the Son of Neptune and instead of Piper and Jason getting together, Leo and Piper have crushes on each other while Jason secretly admires Annabeth but misses Reyna. Percy and Reyna got together because Percy didn't drink the gorgon blood as well as not remembering Annabeth. Annabeth still loves Percy but has little feelings for Jason. And don't worry Percy/Annabeth (or Percabeth, please note I'm not a huge fan of two names merged together, I think it just sounds weird) will get together eventually, but not quite yet, I want to have some fun with Percy being all Roman and having the Greeks to teach them a lesson about how thick-headed they can get. This is a three-shot, hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any thing else other than the cabin leaders of Tyche, Nemesis, Hebe and Nike.**

**Prologue:**

Annabeth gazed at the crowd of Roman legionnaires standing right in front of her. She searched the crowd for a boy with sea-green eyes and messy jet black hair. The Romans were all holding sharp golden swords and spears that were aimed straight at the Argo II as well as its crew. Most of the cabin leaders at camp were invited to come as well as some selected campers and Thalia. Clarisse as head of the Ares cabin with a few of her siblings, Piper as head of the Aphrodite cabin, Jason as head of the Zeus cabin and temporary camp leader until Percy comes back and he becomes praetor again, Leo as head of the Hephaestus cabin with Jake and Nyssa, Annabeth as camp leader as well as head of the Athena cabin with Malcolm, Katie as head of the Demeter cabin, Travis and Conner as heads of the Hermes cabin, Butch as the head of the Iris cabin, Clovis as the head of Hypnos cabin, and some other cabin leaders. Chiron came for support to reason with the Romans and Lupa if anything went wrong. Finally, Annabeth spotted him. _Percy Jackson._ He was wearing a purple bed sheet with 2 badges pinned on his toga. Annabeth smiled at this, remembering her Seaweed Brain. As he walked towards her, a girl suddenly appeared at his side. The girl's eyes showed pure determination and leadership, Annabeth knew that look, she'd seen it every time she looked in the mirror. But what happened next absolutely broke her heart, Percy and the girl kissed.

**1. Chaos**

**Annabeth**

A tear immediately fell down Annabeth's cheek as she looked at her boyfriend (or ex-boyfriend) kiss another girl. More tears streamed down her cheeks like a river as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Jason with a sad look on his face. "Don't worry, he'll remember eventually, just like me with Reyna." he said.

Annabeth could see the pain in his eyes when he saw Reyna with another guy. Annabeth nodded slightly while Percy and the girl-Reyna finally pulled apart and stepped forward. Annabeth was also aware of the respectful and awed looks from the Greeks to Percy.

"Welcome, _graceus_." said Reyna, partly in Latin as some legionnaires laughed at her use of the rude name for the Greeks.

The Greeks except for Annabeth and Jason gave her weird looks. Annabeth knew a bit of Latin as well as Jason.

"_Boyfriend stealer._"said Annabeth ancient Greek while the campers from Camp half-blood glared at Reyna while some laughed.

Reyna glared at Annabeth, obviously thinking it's something rude since she doesn't understand.

"You want to fight? _Graceus?_" she snarled, pulling out her Imperial gold sword while Annabeth took out her Celestial Bronze knife.

The Romans laughed at this, even Percy. The Greeks only gave the Romans a look that said: 'You'll never learn' while also shaking their heads.

Reyna lunged at Annabeth with full speed and jabbed her. Annabeth dodged it quickly and immediately went on defence mode. After around 5 minutes of dodging, ducking and intercepting, Reyna had Annabeth down on the ground, sword at her chest and her knife had skittered a few metres away.

"Ha! And you're the leader of the Greeks! If your leader is this weak, how will you fight when we all attack you?" teased Reyna as the Roman laughed.

But Jason and the rest of the Greeks knew this move; Annabeth had to act weak, and just before Reyna announce her 'dead', she'll get up and disarm her when she least expected it.

"De-" but before Reyna could complete that word, Annabeth immediately rolled to the side and picked up her knife, Reyna looked up in surprise and Annabeth was about to bring her knife down to flick Reyna's sword away, when Percy stepped forward and unleashed his Imperial Gold sword at Annabeth.

"Hey!" yelled Jason while unleashing his _gladius_.

Percy turned his head to Jason and they began to duel. After that, all hell broke loose. The Romans charged at the Greeks and they began to fight, but the Greeks were hopelessly outnumbered, then again, the Greeks had…let's say more powers the Romans. As around 10 roman soldiers attacked Leo and his siblings. Leo immediately combusted into flames and shot fireballs at the attacks, unfortunately, Percy saw this and drowsed Leo with water. Piper was using a megaphone at some incoming attackers and yelled with as much charmspeak as possible: "Don't attack, we're just here to make peace!".

Finally, Chiron and Lupa managed to stop the chaos and calmed the Romans who were still screaming bloody murder. However, Percy, being protective and now Roman, he lunged at Annabeth who immediately reacted by ducking at his swing. Fresh tears dribbled from Annabeth's eyes as she fought Percy. She knew she could win this dual anytime she wanted, but she couldn't; instead, she took a few steps back and dropped her knife.

"Please Percy, I don't want to fight you." she pleaded.

Percy looked shocked.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

Annabeth didn't answer and just gazed at him sadly. But Percy stepped forward, and before Annabeth could react, he swung at her left arm, giving her a long and deep cut on her wrist. Annabeth began to cry again as she clutched onto her now wounded arm. Jason and the rest of the Greeks immediately stepped in front of her and glared at Percy.

"What the Plu-Hades was that for?" screamed Jason.

"For attacking my girlfriend." said Percy, rather with some triumph that he injured the Greek leader.

"Where's your Riptide?" spat Annabeth coldly.

Percy gave her a strange look while Will and a few Apollo kids escorted her towards the Argo II's infirmary. The respected and awed looks from the Greeks to Percy were now replaced by glares and hateful looks. They piled back to their ship while the last remaining camper stayed behind. He was no older than 10 years old and was a son of Athena, apart from his age, he was actually one of the most vicious fighters at camp and had a brain of a person 3 times his age; he also had fought in the second titan war.

"What happened to you, Percy?" he asked, giving Percy a sad and disappointed look before heading back to the Argo II, leaving Percy dumb-founded.

**A/N Capture the flag is next! And I promise it'll be longer. Thanks or reading! :)**


	2. Roman-like capture the flag

**Sorry for not updating earlier. I did forget to mention that the characters may seem a little OOC but for everyone except Reyna, I'll try my best to keep them in character. You'll find out why Reyna was threatening and challenging Annabeth in the next/last chapter of this story. **

**2. ****Roman-like capture the flag**

**Percy**

Percy sat in his praetor house, thinking about the events that happened earlier today. That girl…he'd seen that face before, but he can't quite remember who it belonged to. Those Greeks…all looked at him with respect…but that was understandable, he was praetor after all, but they were gone when he attacked that girl…

"C'mon Perce, it's time for dinner." said Reyna.

He nodded slowly as Reyna sat down next to him and pecked him on the cheeks. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Those Greeks…I don't know, it's just…never mind, don't worry about it." he said. And with that, he got up and walked out the door.

Percy and Reyna ate at the praetor's table while the Greeks ate on a large table by themselves, the Romans didn't seem to talk much but the Greeks were laughing and talking like nothing's wrong. It was a mixture between English and ancient Greek. But if he concentrated, Percy would find himself understanding what they were talking about in ancient Greek.

"And-and-and…Leo was all like: _'Oh Romans, got sharp weapons? Well flame on!' _and he like, totally shocked the _Romans _and I swear, they even _peed their pants_!" exclaimed a boy with light brown hair with a mischievous grin along with a person sitting next to him who looked exactly like him.

The Greeks laughed and a boy who looked seriously ADHD that also looked like a Latino-elf blushed. Percy raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing and continued to eat.

"Romans, Greeks, may I please have your attention." said Lupa allowed in everyone's brain as the dining hall fell silent.

"I understand that usually tonight, we have war games." she began.

The Romans cheered while the Greeks looked confused.

"But since the Greeks are here, and they don't know what it is, we will instead, have it tomorrow."

The Romans awed at this but didn't complain.

"The game will be determined tomorrow at breakfast, and it will be Greeks vs. Romans."

The Romans yet again cheered at this as the chatter began once again. Percy noticed an absence in the Greeks…the girl and Jason Grace, the former praetor who had turned to the Greek side.

After dinner, as the Greeks headed back towards their ship, Percy stopped a buff-looking girl with a red bandana wrapped around her light-brown hair.

"Hey, excuse me, where's the girl from earlier today and Jason?" he asked.

The girl glared at him, before her eyes widened.

"You remember?" she asked.

Percy frowned at her, in which she simply sighed and her glare returned.

"She's in the infirmary, when you cut her, you opened an old battle wound and she needs rest." said the girl before turning away.

"Wait, what's your name or the girl's?" asked Percy.

"The 'girl's name is Annabeth, and my name is Clarisse, you should know Jason." she said with a huff before turning her head and jogging off.

_The Next day_

**Annabeth**

"Alright, so Chiron and I have discussed, that today's war games will be a game that was inspired by the Greeks." stated Lupa.

All the Greeks including Jason cheered.

"The game will be Capture the flag and it is simple: you must capture the enemy's flag, but it will also be like our war games; there will be a fortress on each side of the border which will be the creek. The whole Field of Mars will be a forest and it will commence at 4:00pm today. The fortress will be incomplete, and the engineers and architects are allowed to work on their forts at 3:00pm, the field will be protected by a shield, and no camper or legionnaire are allowed in the field except for the engineers and architects who will be selected amongst your sides." after Chiron finished explaining the rules of Capture the Flag, the Greeks began to talk amongst themselves quietly.

"Okay, who's going to be the architects and engineers? We are only allowed 10 people working on it." began Annabeth.

She noticed that there were some Roman campers standing relatively close to their table and was trying to eavesdrop, Annabeth made sure Percy was not near, before switching to ancient Greek.

"_I think, Annabeth, you should definitely go because you're our camp's best architect, as well as Malcom." _stated Piper.

The Romans frowned and left, just like Annabeth had planned.

She nodded at Piper's statement.

"_Alright, Leo, Nyssa and Jake, you're coming too because you're the best at building and fixing things, Travis, Conner, I need you two with us to set up traps. Lou, I need you to put in magic wards as well as detecting out dangers and stuff…Okay, so that leaves us with…2 more people left…Jason, why don't you come with us since you can fly so you can fix the things on the roof and stuff?" _

Jason nodded his head.

"_Okay…We need one more…Katie, why don't you come? You can grow weeds and plants to stop the attackers._" suggested Annabeth, Katie also nodded in response. "_Alright, for the rest of you, you need to train, train, train. You've seen how to Romans fought yesterday and we know that they always fight offense, and not so much defence. Train on the Argo II so they don't see how you fight, meet Thalia, Jason and I in the meeting room on the Argo II at 2:00pm and we will draw up battle plans, clear?_"commanded Annabeth.

Nobody disagreed as the rest except for Thalia, Jason and Annabeth went their separate ways to check out Camp Jupiter. Annabeth let out a loud sigh as she turned, only to be face-to-face with a pair of sea-green eyes that she's been dreaded to see.

"Hey, um… you're Annabeth right? That girl Clarisse told me. Uh… I'm sorry about yesterday, I just got defensive that's all, how's your arm?" asked Percy.

Annabeth glared at him, her eyes were going misty and she took a step back from him. She clenched onto her bandaged left arm as Thalia and Jason stepped in front of her protectively. Percy narrowed his eyes slight at Jason, feeling a pang of what…jealousy? No, he had a girlfriend. Annabeth didn't answer but only looked at him with sad eyes.

"No she is not fine, and because of you _Romans, _she will be slightly disadvantaged today during Capture the Flag, but not to worry, we'll pone your asses anyways." said Thalia with a lot of venom in her voice before she led Annabeth away.

Jason stayed behind for a little bit and faced a sorry-looking Percy.

"Look here _praetor_," began Jason, he said praetor as if it was a disease, "you may think you were being 'defensive' but yesterday, everyone could see that she didn't want to fight you, but you attacked anyways just because your _girlfriend _challenged her to a duel and Annabeth won, now I suggest you back off and just don't talk to her for a while, because you've done enough damage already."

And with that, Jason stalked off towards the direction Thalia and Annabeth went in, leaving Percy feeling as bad as ever.

_1:00pm_

**Percy[1p]**

Who was she? I'm trying _very_ hard to remember an Annabeth Chase in my memory but I just can't. I knew Jason because I heard that He-Juno had taken him away to the Greek camp and wiped his memories. But what about them? Did Juno take the leader from the Greek camp? Annabeth is the leader, and she's never been to this camp before, so I'm assuming that Juno didn't do anything to the Greeks. And why did I feel jealous when I saw Jason and Annabeth together? I mean sure, Annabeth is breath-takingly beautiful (don't tell Reyna I said that), I bet she's just a daughter of Aph-I mean Venus, but why would I feel jealous? I sighed as I stood up and went to my bedside table. I pulled open the drawer and studied the pictures on the inside; they were pictures of Jason and Reyna, but I didn't feel jealous even if it's my girlfriend and the former praetor. I wondered why…did I really like Reyna? We've only been together for about 3 days really…I was happy and liked Reyna, but I didn't _love _her. I looked at one of the photos; it was Jason with his arm around Reyna's shoulders and was standing on Mt. Tam. They looked worn out and tired, but Reyna had the smile on her face that was bigger than any of the ones I'd seen. I sat down on my bed and concentrated, thinking of my past. I remember stumbling into Camp Jupiter, worn out and tired...running from…something. I don't quite remember, it seemed like ages ago when in reality, it was only a few months ago. I was immediately recognised as the son of Neptune and got accepted into the fifth cohort, until we discovered Ga-Terra's waking and went on a quest with Frank and Hazel to save death. After we came back, we fought the army of Polybotes, the giant opposing my father and afterwards, I was made praetor and got together with Reyna.

"Hey Percy, want to spar?" asked Reyna from the doorway.

I slowly nodded and got up, taking my unbalanced Imperial Gold sword with me.

_2:30pm_

**Percy[1p]**

I walked towards the Argo II. I had to admit, it was an impressive ship that was built by only less than 20 Greek campers. I was only a few metres from the ladder that led to the deck of the ship, should I do this? The Roman praetor going on a Greek warship? Then again, they came to join us in defeating Terra, mother Earth. But I had to see her, _Annabeth_. I needed to ask her some questions; did she know me before I got to this camp? I got to the deck of the ship and received some glares and weird looks from the Greeks.

"Um… hi, do you know which room Annabeth Chase is in?" I asked a girl with choppy-brown hair in a braid who was talking to that Leo guy from dinner last night, she seemed less intimidating then the rest.

"Erm… sure, she should be just down the hall to your left, the door next to the sea-green one." she said.

I nodded ad she returned to her conversation. I walked down the corridor and admired the mixture of wood and bronze floor and walls, I finally reached the door that was painted sea-green and found a door next to it with a grey owl painted on it. But before I knocked on the grey door, I studied the door next to it. On it, were black letters in ancient Greek, I squinted at them and found myself understanding it; _Perseus_. I frowned at this, what was _my_ name doing on the door? Then again, it may be just another Greek camper named Perseus; it was a Greek name after all. I opened the door and looked inside, there was a horn and a shield stuck on the wall along with many pictures. I walked closer to the pictures and saw that it was Annabeth…and me. I looked at the first one to my right, it was of a younger version of Annabeth, with a person who looked exactly like me except younger, with my arm around her shoulders. We were both wearing orange shirts just like the ones the Greeks wore. I looked at the other pictures and the last one shocked me. It was with Annabeth and I again…the person looked exactly like me anyway, in an orange shirt and she did too, but we were _kissing. _What? This has to be a mistake… I've never met Annabeth before in my life until yesterday, this was getting creepy. But before I could study the horn and the shield, the door creaked open and I heard footsteps entering the room. I spun around and was face-to-face with a pair of beautiful grey eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Annabeth as she stared at me, I noticed that her left arm was still bandaged and she hid it behind her back.

"Um…why is my name painted on the door?" I asked. "And is that…who is that?"

Her eyes averted towards the photos on the wall and she sighed heavily.

"That was my boyfriend." she said.

I raised my eyebrows at her as she sat down on the bed with blue covers.

"Your boyfriend looks a lot like me." I commented as I sat down next to her.

"Yeah he does, he looks a lot like you, but he's gone." she said sadly, a tear escaped her eye.

"Gone?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's gone, lost, I don't know where he is." she said, her eyes had a faraway look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said, patting her back.

"Don't be, it's not your fault, its Hera's fault." she said.

"How does Juno have anything to do with that?" I asked, confused.

"It's Hera. Anyway, she took him away, and because she hates me, I don't think she'll give him back anytime soon." said Annabeth before she got up.

"Are you looking for someone or…?" she began, looking me in the eye.

"Yeah actually, um… why exactly did you come?" I inquired.

"Oh we came here looking for someone as well as uniting the two camps to fight Gaia, but he's not here and the two camps aren't exactly hitting it off yet, but we'll get there." she said with a sigh, before standing up and headed towards the door.

"Look, I've got to go work on my fort now, I'd suggest you leave before Clarisse and her siblings skewer you into a kebab for being on the ship this early." stated Annabeth before heading out the door.

I took one last look at Annabeth's boyfriend's room, before going back on deck and climbing down the ladder.

_3:00pm_

**Annabeth**

"Leo, you got the fire bombs?" asked the daughter of Athena as the 10 half-bloods dumped the rest of their equipment onto the centre of the un-finished fort.

"Yep." replied Leo, popping the 'p'.

Annabeth nodded and turned to Lou.

"Alright, first of all, Lou, are there any water pipes or anything that connects to the broken water cannons in front? Because Percy, being a Seaweed Brain will probably use it to flood the place."

Lou closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath, seconds later, she opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"There are two water pipes on each wall; they connect to the water-cannons in the front as well as a large water tank up the back." she said.

"Alright, Leo, can you crack open the tank and Travis or Conner, either one of you, I need you to pour in your slime mix to make the water slime instead, so Percy can't control it."

Travis and Conner grinned before taking off towards the back of the fort with Leo right behind them.

"Alright, Nyssa, can you and Jake install a high platform with no ladders on the sides, Jason, when we get the flag, I need you to fly up there and put the flag there." said Annabeth.

Just then, Conner, Travis and Leo came rushing back.

"Oh good, you're back, I got Nyssa and Jake to install a high platform so the Romans will have a hard time to grab the flag, but the rules say that it mustn't be impossible to get it, so it is allowed to be difficult. I want you to install chains hanging from the ceiling, so they'll have to swing on the chains like Tarzan to reach the platform and swing back down with the flag. But also, make triggers so when you pull on a chain, it triggers a switch that activates nets or buckets of chocolate pudding dumped on them."

Leo grinned like a madman at this as he began to work.

"Travis, Conner, do you guys still have the invisible trip wires from Camp?" questioned Annabeth to the twins.

They nodded,

"Alright, so I need you to put them at the entrances, Lou, I want you to put in a ward on the platform around the flag area that will raise an alarm that would be heard from all of the Field of Mars, Katie, I need you to grow weeds and thorns on the roof in case anyone lands their Pegasus or anything that flies on the roof, Jason can help you. And Malcom, I need you with me to finalize our battle plan and when Nyssa, Jake and Leo are done with their job, you can help me with thickening the walls to protect any incoming attacks. Are there anyone that doesn't have anything to do or has any more questions?"

Nobody said a word.

"Alright, now let's get into it."

_4:00pm_

**Annabeth[1p]**

I was actually very excited for this game. Our fortress was done and the walls could take on the impact of a giant. We met the Romans along with Chiron and Lupa at the creek that separates out sides.

"Alright, rule 1- no maiming or killing." began Chiron, the Romans looked disappointed while we stared at them, looking a little horrified.

"All magical items are allowed as well as all weapons, you are allowed an animal to help you out, but no bigger than Hannibal the elephant over there, the game will start as soon as the second conch horn is heard, only 2 guards per flag and no bounding the prisoners."

And with that, Chiron and Lupa left the field. I took out my magical Yankee's cap and Thalia took out her bracelet, aka, the Aegis. The romans laughed at us.

"Oi blondie, what are you doing with a hat? Is the sun too bright?" said one.

"Oh! And a bracelet? Are you going to be all pretty and fight us with a bracelet?" said another.

All of our weapons were in disguise, so the romans won't know what we're using. Butch had an unbreakable torch that looked more like a fairy-wand, but it shot out rainbows that could blind you for 5 solid minutes.

The Romans laughed at all of our weapons in which we simply smirked at them. We huddled into a group and began to talk strategy, in ancient Greek again of course. "_Alright, I know we've given you vaguely of our battle plan for this game, but it has been changed. We're allowed an animal but we've got none-_"

But Annabeth was rudely interrupted by Percy and a girl with coffee coloured skin and curly brown hair.

"Um… hi…I don't think you guys have any animals, and it would be unfair to you guys if we have an elephant and you guys don't have one, so we have this unicorn we'd like to lend you." began Percy, behind him was the girl tugging along a large unicorn with an Imperial Gold horn.

I was about to consider it when Leo spoke up.

"No thanks, we've got animals of our own…wait, are mechanical animals allowed?" he asked.

"Yes, I guess." replied Percy with confusion writing all over his face.

"Cool." grinned Leo as we all gave him questioning looks.

"_You'll see the animal when we cause the distraction._" said Leo.

I nodded and continued my battle plan.

"_Alright, Lou and Jake, I want you two to guard the fort/flag. Jake, you know how to activate the traps and things, Lou; I want you to hex whoever gets past our defences. Clarisse and your siblings with Alice (head of Tyche cabin), I want you to guard the north borders with Piper. Piper, make the Romans stop and go back, use your charmspeak. Butch, take Clovis, Sam (head of Nike cabin) and Harry (head of Hebe cabin) with you and guard the west borders. Malcom, take Alex (another son of Athena who's 10 years old), Katie, Will and Lucas (head of Nemesis cabin) and guard the east woods. Meanwhile, Travis, Conner, Leo and Nyssa will pretend to go for the flag and distract the guards of their fort. Jason, Thalia and I will be the main search team and we'll go get the flag as soon as you guys leave. Clear?_"

I looked everyone in the eye, they all seemed pretty excited and they nodded. Suddenly, a conch horn could be heard throughout the field, signalling to get ready. "Positions!" I yelled and everyone parted off in different directions.

I hurried back to the fort to ask Leo about the animal.

"Where is it?" I asked him as our majestic fort came into view.

"You'll see, it'll knock the Romans right off their ass!" he smirked before disappearing into the forest with Travis, Conner and Nyssa behind him.

The second conch horn was sounded and the loud clangs of swords were immediately heard.

"C'mon, we have to be quiet." whispered Thalia as we crept over the border and into enemy territory. We were only half-way to the Roman's fort, when we were ambushed by 5-6 Roman legionnaires, one of whom was Reyna.

"Well, well, well, look who we got here. Jason, nice to see you again." she smiled from under her helm.

Jason gave her a small smile, I knew he missed her and it hurt him just as much to see the person he loved with someone else.

"So, you finally going to flash your bracelet at us?" smirked a Roman as some laughed with him.

Thalia smirked at them.

"Yeah actually, I'd like you to meet Aegis."

She tapped her bracelet and it began to expand into the terrifying face of Medusa. The Romans screamed at ran away, all except Reyna we stood her guard, but she looked pretty shaken up.

"Don't worry guys, I'll take her, you guys go." said Thalia. But as Jason and I tried to bypass Reyna, she snapped out of it and stopped us.

"Not so fast, daughter of Minerva." she snarled.

Jason suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt myself being lifted into the air.

"Come down and fight, or are you a coward like your mother?" she sneered.

I glared at her with pure hatred.

"I will when you win against the daughter of Zeus, and plus, I'm a daughter of Athena, not Minerva."

And with that, Jason flew me away from the now duelling girls.

"I see the fort and Leo." I whispered to him as we landed right behind a large tree only a few metres from the Roman's fort.

Leo and his crew appeared into the clearing and two guards advanced him. When they got within 2 metres of them, Leo took out what looked like a remote-control and pressed the red button. Immediately, the secured doors of the fort combusted into Greek fire.

"Meet Leroy!." yelled Leo as he took out a celestial bronze tube out of his tool belt and threw it on the ground.

He lit his whole body on fire and ran away; Nyssa, Conner and Travis ran the other way, throwing stink-bombs and smoke dispensers behind them. A guard picked up the tube and studied it.

"Ha! That all you got?" he taunted.

But as soon as he said that, the tube made a clicking sound, the whir of gears turning and machinery clicking and the guard dropped it and stared at it in shock. The tube grew arms, legs and a tail, until it was a 5 metre long Goanna with bullet-proof skin, razor-sharp claws and also breathed Greek fire. The guards screamed as the mechanical animal chased them away. I slipped on my hat just in case and Jason and I sneaked into the fort. The flag was right in the middle, but as Jason, being in front of me, was only a metre in front of the flag, he was suddenly drowsed with water and a rope pulled him upside-down, leaving hanging in mid-air.

"There's a trip wire, you need to step over it and then run before anyone catches you." he called.

I heard a few Romans coming my way, so I stepped over the wire and grabbed the flag before dashing out the door.

I felt a few arrows whiz past my ears from behind as the footsteps behind me got more and more rapid. I made a mistake for turning around, the Roman warrior jabbed at me with his sword, luckily, I jumped to the side just in time and he stumbled forwards. I was still invisible, but the flag must've been still visible as he turned to where I was and made another jab. I used my knife and disarmed him, flicking his sword away and gave him a karate-kick, right in the stomach. He fell backwards and I continued to run, I was only several metres from the creek, when someone jumped in front of me. _Him. _Percy Jackson. _What joy._ He looked at me, straight in the eye before he started jabbing and swinging his sword wildly at me. I ducked and dodged all of them and sidestepped one of them. The twigs and dried-leaves cracked beneath my feet and he spun around, looking at the floating flag and I again. He pointed his _Imperial Gold _sword at me and lunged, I jumped to the side and his back was to me. _Perfect. _I used the butt of my knife and poked him in the small of his back- his Achilles heel. He yelped like a little girl and put his hand on his back, looking around fearfully. I realised if I moved again, I would make too much noise so I stopped and noticed a large tree beside me; I placed the flag behind the tree.

"Where are you?" called Percy, looking around.

"Who are you?" he asked again, his eyes darting all over the place.

I remembered something back when we fought Polyphemus in the Sea of Monsters.

"Nobody!" I said, half-yelling.

Instead of turning to my direction, Percy staggered backwards, he clenched his forehead with his hands ad his eyes seemed to have a faraway look in them. "Nobody…Grover…golden fleece…" he muttered.

I stared at him. Was he remembering? Clarisse's shrill yell snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hurry Annabeth! You can stare at Prissy later, come on!"

I was only a couple of metres from the creek, so I ran. But as soon as my foot stepped into the water, the creek exploded. I flipped backwards and was now floating in mid-air with a hand made of water grabbing onto my leg, I turned and found Percy standing there, waving his arms wildly in the air as made a fist gesture with his hand.

"Clarisse!" I yelled.

Thank the gods, the daughter of Ares heard me and turned towards me, unfortunately, she was fending off 2 Romans…if I could just…throw it to her…

"Annabeth!" came a yell from behind me.

I spun my head around and so did Percy, he must've lost focus of what he was doing because I dropped a few metres. In the distance, I saw a guy in the air with blond hair; plummeting towards me, a chain was wrapped around his leg with a loose end.

"Jason!" I called.

He flipped his coin and it turned into a spear. He pointed it at Percy and Percy immediately dropped me and began to fight Jason. I screamed as I free-fell 7 metres and was about to crack my head open on a rock below me, when I was yanked upwards.

"Jason!" I sighed in relief as he flew me to our side of the field and a conch horn blew in the distance, signalling the ending of the game.

The Romans groaned and huffed as I raised the flag up high in the air and the fabric shimmered from a purple banner with SPQR printed on it, to an orange banner with a black Pegasus and 'Camp half-blood' in ancient Greek on it.

"Jason, I owe you one. You saved me from cracking my head open." I exclaimed as I grinned one of the biggest smile I'd had since Percy went missing.

Jason blushed slightly before shrugging.

"Anytime for a friend." he stated.

I kept my smile as we began to head back towards the Argo II, when Reyna stopped everyone.

"Romans, Greeks, I figured we haven't exactly introduced ourselves yet, but…we will have a senate meeting in the senate house after dinner tonight. All Greeks are welcome, and I'm sure Jason will show you where it is."

And with that, everyone headed back towards the mess hall for dinner.

**A/N Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Finally!

**I'm really sorry for not updating earlier, but that's mostly because I suffered a bad case of writer's block a few weeks back and couldn't continue on with this chapter, but here it is, the final chapter of ****_A Bad Reunion_****. Hope you enjoy! P.S. Sorry, this chapter was kind of rushed.**

**3. Finally**

**Percy[1p]**

I stood in front of the praetor's room door. I was about to open it, when I heard voices from the inside.

"-yes, my patron."

I frowned and pushed open the door slightly; inside, was Reyna. She had her back to me and was staring at the smoke arising from the small fireplace at the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry. But the girl is fighting back." she began, but the voice that came out certainly did _not _sound like Reyna.

"I am losing grip of the boy's mind, the arrival of the Greeks are bringing his memories back, even at this moment, I feel that he is already beginning to remember." came the same raspy voice from Reyna's mouth.

"_Then kill them, these two camps must never unite. They cannot! You must do whatever it takes to keep them from befriending each other, am I clear?_" hissed another voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Y-yes, my patron."

Then Reyna proceeded to kneel in front of the fireplace.

Only one thing was in my mind at that moment. _Gaia._ Wait a minute, that was Greek, Gaia is a Greek term…I'm a Roman for gods' sake, why would a _Greek _term come to my mind first? I could not control myself any longer and shoved the door open.

"Reyna!" I yelled.

Reyna jumped up, looking very startled and turned to face me.

"Hey, Perce, how've you been?" she said casually.

_Casually? Reyna was never casual._ Then again, now that I think about it, why would Reyna challenge the Greeks? She would never do that.

"Gaia, let her go! I know you're in there." I yelled, gripping Reyna by the shoulders and staring wildly into her eyes, looking for answers.

Reyna looked shocked yet confused at my sudden outburst and shoved me backwards.

"What are you talking abo—" But she was cut off when suddenly, Annabeth, Jason and Piper burst into the room, weapons drawn.

"We heard you yell _Gaia!_" said Annabeth, lowering her knife, narrowing her eyes at Reyna.

I raised my hand and pointed at said demigod.

"It's her!" I said, reaching for my Imperial Gold sword on my bedside table.

But instead, my hand found its way to a ballpoint pen that was in my pocket. I was about to throw it away in frustration, when I noticed that there was writing on the pen that it didn't notice before.

"Riptide?" I wondered.

My hands automatically when to uncap it as if it had a mind of its own. The pen began to grow in size until it was a perfectly balanced-3 foot long bronze sword.

"Percy…" said Annabeth with a smile.

But I merely stared at the blade in confusion…didn't Greeks used bronze swords? Why was it doing in my pocket? However, before I could say anything, Reyna suddenly roared in rage as she grabbed her Imperial sword off her nightstand and slashed it at my head; luckily, I was fast enough to duck and she only managed to cut off a bit of my hair.

"Reyna?" said Jason, shocked as he raised his sword the defend himself.

The daughter of the war goddess growled, "NO! No, no, no, no, no, _no_."

She seethed with anger, and she certainly did _not _sound like Reyna; her voice was raspy and hissed, and her eyes…were gold.

"_Eidilons_." whispered Annabeth.

"You ruined everything! We were going to be freed, _freed_. Finally, at last! Now you ruined _EVERYTHING_!" and with that, the possessed-Reyna lunged at me again with surprising speed, giving me barely enough time to duck at her swing at my head.

"Percy!" cried Annabeth, taking out her bronze Greek-styled knife.

I didn't reply; for I was too busy fighting (and kind of…failing) demon-Reyna.

With an almighty yell, Annabeth swung the butt of her knife at Reyna's head, knocking her out cold.

"Thank you so much, Wise girl." I said, then only realising what I'd just said.

_Wise girl_. That name…it sounded so familiar.

"Seaweed Brain?" whispered Annabeth, her eyes sparkled with something…hope, maybe?

Jason picked up Reyna bridal-styled.

"I'll take her to the infirmary." he said, before hurrying out the door with Piper following.

"I meant thanks." I said, giving Annabeth a nervous smile.

It was then, when I realised exactly how flawlessly beautiful she was. The rays from the setting sun from the window behind her created some sort of glow around her, completing the goddess look. Her golden princess curls were bundled up in a pony-tail, and was tempting me to twirl my finger around them. I also noticed a grey streak was mixed in her hair that seemed to match mine, as well as the strangely intoxicating smell of lemons that wafted through the air from her hair. Her eyes, looked absolutely stormy and seemed to always be calculating the best way to kill me…yet they were the most beautiful things I've ever seen…well…other than Annabeth herself. Then my eyes made their way to her lips, they were the colour of baby pink, I just wanted to kiss real bad…then suddenly, it happened.

_"But you'll be killed!"_

_"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."_

_Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did something that surprised me even more._

_She kissed me._

"Percy? Percy, are you alright?"

I opened my eyes that I didn't know were closed, to see a mesmerising angel hovered over me, her beautiful features scrunched up in worry.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine…just…I've got to go, see you at dinner."

And with that, I rushed out of the praetor's house and went to the one place that could calm me down: the ocean. I dove in, fully dressed because I knew I wouldn't get wet, and sank to the bottom. Did I really know Annabeth before? What was that vision-like thing about? _What about Reyna?_ I buried my head in my hands and groaned in frustration. This was all too much for me.

**Annabeth[1p]**

_At dinner_.

I sat around the usual table us _Greeks _sat in, the Romans still isolated themselves from us, and seemed to hold a grudge at the earlier game of Capture the Flag.

"_Dammit, I really wish they'd stop glaring at us and just eat._" commented Leo in Ancient Greek like we always did as he pigged out on the surprisingly good vegetarian tacos.

Piper smacked her soon-to-be boyfriend's head (Jason and I spent countless hours teasing her about it on our way here, hey, she asked for it, I mean…it did help keep my mind off the topic of Percy. I also found out that Leo had been crushing on Piper ever since they met at the Wilderness school even _before_ Jason came along, in which I had teased him about it as well.)

"Hey, where's Jason?" asked Thalia.

"Still in the infirmary with Reyna." informed Piper.

"Is Percy there too?" asked the daughter of Zeus.

I frowned and looked up from my meal and noticed the absence of both praetors.

"Don't think so…princess, go look for your boyfriend." barked Clarisse.

I forgot how bossy she was, seeing as she was actually _nice_ to me during the long months when Percy was gone. I rolled my eyes but went anyways, leaving my untouched olive pizza on my plate. I went out to the one place I knew that Seaweed Brain would be: the beach.

And there he was, sitting on the sand dunes, gazing up at the brightly lit moon.

"Hey Percy." I said, sitting down next to him.

He turned to look at me, gave me one of his lopsided grins before turning back to the stars. My gaze followed and I noticed Zöe Nightshade running across the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I said.

"Yeah, you really are." he said.

I turned to look at him, he then blushed, realising what he'd said.

"Why aren't you at dinner?" I asked.

"I just…had to think about some things that have been going on lately…I'm just really confused." he confessed.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked gently.

He sighed, and began his story.

**Percy[1p]**

I told her everything, right from the day I'd arrived at camp, my quest with Hazel and Frank, to the day Reyna and I got together, in which she suddenly looked away.

"-and I'm just so confused…I mean, if Reyna was possessed by some sort of demon this whole time, what if she doesn't even like me?" I wondered.

"Well, I know for a fact that there's this girl who is head-over-heels in love with you, but you were just too blind to see." she stated.

_What_? I looked at her with a frown. _Someone who was, and I quote, 'head-over-heels in love with me'_? _Seriously_? I've been at this camp for only a short period of time and I still barely knew anyone.

"And who might that be?" I asked, curiously.

She sighed and looked away, and I decided not to pester her, afterall, I doubt that _she _knew any of the Romans, seeing as she was a Greek.

"So, had any leads to your boyfriend?" I asked, but for some reason, I could feel a twinge of anger inside me…_how dare that boyfriend of hers leave such an angel like Annabeth all alone?_

"He's…missing still, he seems to get better and better everyday, but he's still missing."

I frowned, completely bemused.

"Wait, but you said that your boyfriend was _missing_, missing, as in lost." I stated.

"Yeah, he is, lost, somewhere. We searched everywhere, but couldn't find him."

Annabeth looked down, I could see tears brimming her eyes and I felt relentless anger towards this bloke who had hurt my Wise girl so much. Hang on…did I just think of Annabeth as _my_ Wise girl? I didn't even know where _Wise girl_ came from in the first place, now I use _my _as well? What was with me today?

"Your boyfriend…"

I began, subconsiously curling my hand into a fist in anger.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Περσέας." she said in Ancient Greek.

I froze, because I understood what she had said: _Perseus_. But before I could conprehend the fact that Annabeth's missing boyfriend had the same name as I did, the world turned black.

My surroundings changed into a very stuffy, hot, humid, and smelly place. I heard car noises outside, and realised that I was in the back of a truck. There was minimal lighting, but I could still faintly make out the figure of a smaller and younger Annabeth sitting in the corner. In the other corner, was a satyr, I mean faun, who looked strangely familiar and for some reason, I remembered his name was Grover, and he was snoring next to a zebra. I looked down at myself, and noticed that my clothes were tattered and torn, I was much shorter and I felt younger. Over between Grover and I sat an albino lion who stared hungrily at me. I could hear muffled voices, and when I tuned in, I realised _I_ was the one who was talking.

"So if gods fight," I said, "will things line up the way they did with the Trojan War? Will it be Athena versus Poseidon?"

Why was my voice so high-pitched? Annabeth, in the corner, placed a backpack Ares had given her, and closed her eyes. How I knew that the war god gave it to her, I'll never know.

"I don't know what my mum will do. I just know I'll fight next to you."

"Why?" I asked stupidly, I couldn't move my limbs or control what I said, weird.

"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?"

But before I could comprehend what she'd just said, the scene suddenly changed, and I was now surrounded by many, very large beings. Music was playing in the background, and the ground below my feet were see-through, and I could see the whole Manhattan from wherever place I was in. Standing in front of me, was Annabeth. She looked around 14 years old and she looked tired, as if she was just in a battle, but to me, she was still beautiful.

"Was she giving you a hard time?" she asked.

And for some reason, I knew immediately what she was talking about; her mum, Athena, not Aphro-Venus I thought earlier.

"No," I said. "It's…fine."

She studied me with concern, she then touched the grey streak in my hair that seem to match hers exactly. The phrase Athena had said to me earlier still rang in my head.

_I do not approve of your friendship with my daughter_.

"So," Annabeth said. "What did you want to tell me earlier?"

The music was playing. And people were dancing all around us. I said, "I, uh, was thinking we got interrupted at Westover Hall. I think I owe you a dance."

But the scene changed yet again before I could hear Annabeth's reply and we were now sitting in some sort of dinner pavilion, and somehow, I also knew we were at the Greek camp, Camp half-blood.

I heard someone talking, and, being a Seaweed Brain I was, took me a while to realise _I _was the one talking.

"…Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon.

"Yeah?"

"Then up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking—"

"Oh, you _so_ wanted to."

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought — I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking…" My throat felt really dry.

"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft.

I looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile.

"You're laughing at me," I complained.

"I am not!"

"You are _so _not making this easy."

Then she laughed for real, and she out her hands around my neck.

"I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

But as she was about to lean in to kiss me, in which I wouldn't have mind, everything disappeared, the world turned black once again.

I shot up with a start. I looked around, and realised that I was still at the beach. I also noticed that the whole camp had surrounded Annabeth and I and said demigod looked at me worriedly.

"Percy? Are you alright?" she asked.

I blinked. _What did I just see?_ _Where they someone else's memories, or mine?_

"Your boyfriend," I blurted, not even thinking about what I was saying.

"What's his name?" I demanded.

She gave me an odd look, as did the other campers. Because seriously, I knew that asking about Annabeth's boyfriend was not really the typical thing someone would say after they'd just passed out.

"I told you already." she said.

"His _full _name." I said, maybe even a little desperately.

She hesitated, while the campers from Camp half-blood looked at her expectantly.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." she stated, looking away and not meeting my eyes.

The Roman campers gasped while the Greeks stared at us intently, almost as if they were watching a tennis match. Then it all came back to me, like a massive tidal wave. I was Perseus Jackson, son of _Poseidon_. I was the child of the first great prophecy; I made the choice to hand Luke that knife. And most importantly, I was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena's best friend and boyfriend. I looked ather, _my Wise girl_, a smile growing on my face. And somehow, I knew she knew too. Without hesitant, I leapt forward and tackled her in a hug.

"Annabeth!" I said, not even realising that a tear and escaped my eye and slid down my face.

"Seaweed Brain!" she said.

Then I kissed her. _Finally, after 8 months_. I ignored the Roman's gaping stares, Connor and Travis' wolf-whistles or Camp half-blood's cheers. I didn't even care that the whole world was on my shoulders once again. Annabeth was finally in my arms, and that's all that matters.

**~The End~**

**A/N Yes, I did get the flashback/vision scenes from the books, and yes, I don't own any of it. Thank you so much for spending your time reading this three-shot. A shout out to my friends: MASH27, FITZY, ROCHY, FLETCHER AND MUSTARD, thanks guys, for giving me some of the inspiration without even knowing it ;).**

**Special thanks to:**

**Pluto's fricking pauldrons**

**Blackcurse11**

**atlanta8201**

**smilequigley96**

**zia-phoenix-child-of-artemis**

**ohsnapitspercy**

**and **

**lileverlark for your reviews! As well as the guests who made me realise that it's ****_praetor _****not ****_predator_****...lol how could I make that mistake?**

**And also, thanks to all the readers! You guys are awesome.**

**And if you want to read some of my other stories containing a crossover of teen titans and PJ, or Justice League and PJ, or a highschool PJ fanfic, go check out my profile.**

**Again, Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
